The Sorcerer
The Sorcerer is the series this wiki is about. It tells the story of Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Dangalf and after S05E15 also Boromir, who have to stop various enemies after the destruction of the ring. History The idea for the show originated from an idea by Vincent Medtlek to do a comedic Lord of the Rings-Show with Gandalf and Saruman having battles and living in two giant castles. The idea later was changed by Alex Medtlek to do a continuation of Lord of the Rings. Alex Medtlek also came up with the name of the show. He later had the idea to realize the show in a cooperation between Vincent Medtlek's company Elefant Studios and his own company BrickMotionStudeos, and shortly after that also added SP-4004 to the production company and making it's owner Phillip Radon the third creator of the show, despite the fact he does the least amount of episodes in Series 1. They later agreed to publish the first series on BrickMotionStudeos, the second on Elefant Studios and the third on SP-4004 in the original German version, while most likely all three series are released on BrickMotion in the English version. With the split up of BrickMotionStudios on YouTube in 2014, the German version of the first series will be released on BrickMotionStudeos EINS on YouTube. Alex Medtlek also had the idea to do mini-episodes called trailers once a month on the creator's channel, making the show theoreticly start in 2014, even though it's official epsiodes first air in December 2015. Plot Events before the main story The story begins in the First Age at the mage tower of the alchemist Dangalf, a renegade Istari, where the sorcerer and his assistants perform an experiment. This, however, ends up in an explosion caused by the assistant Vanluir, making him mutate into an orc and landing in Mordor, soon found by Sauron. Meanwhile, Dangalf get's arrested for the next 10.000 years. (T: Dangalf) Centuries after Sauron discovered the secrets of the orcs, an alliance of the last forces Sauron couldn't overwhelm with his newly forged Ring of Power defeatet the dark lord. The ring, however, survived nd eventually came in the hands of the creature Gollum. ([[:w:c:lotr:The Fellowship of the Ring (film)|LotR: The Fellowship of the Ring]]) Centuries later, the young elve prince Legolas lives in a huge castle, living an every day life. However, in his case, this means he regulary escapes orc ambushs. Legolas also lives in company of his hunchbacked castle servant Bernd. (T: Legolas) Legolas at this point also seemed to like the company of the Erebor dwarfts, as he often visits the Beer Festival of Dwarft Town. In this town also lives a young dwarft called Gimli, who first drinks beer at the festival when he is 50 years old, a very young age for dwarfts. However, while drunk he get's kidnapped to Far Harad alongside the mayor Nuhuld. (T: Gimli) Years later, the Ring of Power is obtained by the young hobbit Bilbo Baggins. ([[:w:c:lotr:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey|H: An Unexpected Journey]]) While Gimli's father Glóin alongside the prince of Erebor, Thorin Oakenshield, and the young hobbit Bilbo Baggins tries to reclaim the mountain, the two Istari Gandalf and Radagast find out the dark lord of Mordor, Sauron, has returned to middle earth. After he and his Nazgûl are banished to an unknown place by Galadriel, the Istari Saruman made it his duty to hunt Sauron down. ([[:w:c:lotr:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug|H: The Desolation of Smaug]], The Battle of the Five Armies) Shortly after that, Gandalf arrives in Isengard, only to see Saruman capturing him and building an army of Uruk hai. After a long war in which Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli alsongside the Gondorian Boromir and a few hobbits meet, the young hobbit Frodo Baggins casts the Ring of Power into the fires of Mordor, seemingly destroying all of Sauron's army as well as Sauron himself. Saruman, in the meantime, has otensibly been killed in Isengard. After that, Aragorn becomes king of Gondor. Years after the war, Gandalf and Frodo sail to the undying lands. ''([[:w:c:lotr:The Fellowship of the Ring (film)|LotR: ''The Fellowship of the Ring]], The Two Towers, The Return of the King) Main story To be added Events after the main story To be added Voice Actors → Voice Actors Episodes → Episode Releases There are three types of episodes: 2 minute long trailers, which are released before each series (occasionally, before the second half of a series too if a mid-season break occured), the regular episodes and specials, wich are broadcast outside of the regular series.